1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for sterilizing and storing medical/dental instruments, and in particular an improved instrument sterilization and storage cassette.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of a cassette for the sterilization and storage of medical and dental instruments is well known. The instruments are held within the cassette in spaced relation to each other and the walls of the cassette. The means for holding the instruments within the cassette includes a variety of instrument supports, clamping members, and other instrument retaining means. The cassette is usually constructed from sheet metal. The cassette may include two tray halves which are detachably hinged together and can be latched together. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,541,992 and 4,854,475.
Notwithstanding advances made in the prior art, the manufacture of instrument sterilization and storage cassettes from sheet metal has remained costly, particularly in higher volumes. Also, sheet metal designs have remained relatively cumbersome.
Making such cassettes from plastic has advantages. Plastic is lightweight. The cost of manufacture of a cassette formed of plastic can be less than that of sheet metal, particularly when produced in higher volumes.
Further, making such cassettes from two substantially identical halves has advantages. The cost of tooling for manufacture, as well as the costs of inventory and assembly, is substantially reduced when the cassette can be constructed from two substantially identical halves.
It would be desirable to construct an instrument sterilization and storage cassette from a heat-resistant plastic, wherein each half of the cassette is substantially identical, and includes separate hinge and latch elements for convenient use.
Further, it would be desirable to combine the design advantages of constructing a cassette having two identical, interchangeable halves and being manufactured from a heat-resistant plastic with the design features of the instrument sterilization and storage cassette disclosed in parent application Ser. No. 07/731,422, which is incorporated by reference herein.